Mahiru Koizumi
Mahiru Koizumi (小泉 真昼 Koizumi Mahiru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Mahiru's title is Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」''chō kōkō kyū no “shashinka”; lit''. Super High School Level Photographer). Mahiru returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School as a student enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B with the other Remnants of Despair. Mahiru succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. Mahiru was murdered by Peko Pekoyama in Chapter 2 of Danganronpa 2 after having a heated argument with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu about the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case in the beach house. The Illusory Mahiru appears in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Mahiru and the other members of Ultimate Despair were cured by Hajime Hinata and awake from the Neo World Program. She and the other former members of Ultimate Despair set off to the Future Foundation's off-shore faculty to prevent Ryota Mitarai from using the hope brainwashing video. Mahiru and her classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former members of Ultimate Despair. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Mahiru debuted in this story in Gotham Side Story. Mahiru lives with Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, and Hiyoko Saionji at their own house. Unlike Mikan and Hiyoko, Mahiru gets a job and takes all day for her to return to her friend's house. She's the only one who is normal compare to Mikan and Hiyoko and Black Star Mako Rottytops and even Mine talks to her more than other two. Relationships Sato Mahiru was best friends with Sato since her former middle school Photography Club. Because Mahiru attended Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Photographer, Sato followed her there by joining the Reserve Course. Mahiru cared for Sato very much and always went to the Reserve Course building to eat lunch with her. Mahiru and Sato were friends with Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki. One day, Sato was tired of seeing Mahiru being bullied by Fuyuhiko's sister, Natsumi, after she appeared to threaten Mahiru's life. When she attempted to stop her bullying actions in peace, Sato ended up murdering Natsumi in the music room. Mahiru knew this and promised she would protect her by destroying the evidence. When Fuyuhiko murdered Sato, Mahiru cried over her death. It is implied Sato may have romantic feelings for Mahiru. While Mahiru is going to eat with Sato like usual, she happens to meet Chisa and blushes shyly as she explains to her that she's planning to eat with a friend. In a later scene, Sato insists that Mahiru has great talent and her photos will become famous (in the English dub, Sato describes it as the beauty Mahiru brings into the world), of which Mahiru is surprised and flattered. The two of them happily talk about the food, both of them appearing quite joyful. In the English dub, Natsumi also mocked Sato's behavior towards Mahiru by calling her "lovesick". Within this implication, Sato's feelings appear to be one-sided, though this has not been confirmed. In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, when Mahiru (Girl D) goes to Sato (Girl E) to talk about the murder, Sato assumes Mahiru is going to confess her love to her which further implies Sato's potential romantic feelings. Natsumi Kuzuryu Mahiru and Natsumi shared the same photography class, but for some unknown reason, (most likely due to Mahiru's photos being better than Natsumi's) Natsumi started bullying Mahiru. Natsumi mockingly called her goody two-shoes, which might imply that as a yakuza she also disliked Mahiru's highly different nature. While they both attended Hope's Peak Academy, she even began to threaten Mahiru's life (though most likely it was only talk) and as a result she was murdered by Sato. Despite the way Sato treated her, Mahiru did not seem to hold much grudge against her, at least not openly. She told Sato she shouldn't fight nor talk so harshly with Natsumi, seemingly either preferring to ignore Natsumi or at least try to be civil with her. She disliked to see the other two fighting and at times appeared afraid of Sato. Hiyoko Saionji Even though Mahiru is the same age as Hiyoko, she treats her as a younger sister, such as helping her with her clothing and taking baths with her. She was the only one that Hiyoko referred with respect. Mahiru can sometimes be annoyed with Hiyoko as she is being constantly dragged around by her, but is very patient with her. Later, it's revealed that Hiyoko was one of Mahiru's best friends during her time at Hope's Peak Academy as well, Mahiru stating she loved her as well and accepting Hiyoko calling her "Big Sis". Despite their friendship, Mahiru was involved in Hiyoko's mischievous plot which included aphrodisiacs. Hiyoko later comforted Mahiru after Sato's death. After the events of the Tragedy and Killing School Life had ended, and Mahiru and Hiyoko awakened from their comatose state, they are seen happily chatting together, and later celebrate on the ship together with Mikan and Ibuki. In Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Hiyoko tells Mahiru that she loves her, and Mahiru replies that she loves Hiyoko too. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Hiyoko's school memories with Mahiru are very precious to her, explaining why she became close with Mahiru even after losing her memories in the Neo World Program. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan was another one of Mahiru's best friends before the Tragedy. Mahiru adressed Mikan as Mikan-chan, and was one of the few in their class who called Mikan by her first name. Mahiru is aware of how shy Mikan tends to be, and is very gentle with her, unlike Hiyoko. Much like everyone else, Mikan's clumsiness surprises Mahiru, who notes that the way Mikan falls into embarrassing poses takes "skill", although she shows the most concern for Mikan. Mahiru was usually the one who tried to cheer Mikan up after she fell in a compromising pose and told her to be careful next time. Mahiru even yelled at Fuyuhiko for making threats to Mikan. Mikan, although really shy around her, seems to like Mahiru, and shows extreme sadness over her death in Chapter 2, even going as far as to blame herself for not accepting Mahiru's invitation. It was also shown that Mahiru cared for Mikan during their times at Hopes Peak Academy when Mahiru took a photo of Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko to cheer sad Mikan up after Hiyoko yelled at her for being late. Mahiru defended Mikan and tells Hiyoko to stop scaring Mikan after they discover Natsumi's corpse. After the events of the Tragedy and Killing School Life had ended, Mahiru is seen celebrating with Mikan, along with Hiyoko and Ibuki. Mahiru even approaches Mikan later on, and the two are seen talking together. Ibuki Mioda Ibuki was another one of Mahiru's best friends before the Tragedy. Like she does all her friends, Ibuki called Mahiru by her first name. In return, Mahiru addressed her as Ibuki-chan. Mahiru seems to be weirded out at times by Ibuki's eccentric behavior, but still considers her a friend. She is deeply disturbed by Ibuki's odd taste in music, seen covering her ears when she heard Ibuki play at Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki likes Mahiru, and feels guilty about Mahiru's death in Chapter 2 because she didn't accept her invitation to talk. After the two awaken from the Neo World Program, Mahiru saves Ibuki when a brainwashed sniper attempts to kill her, causing Ibuki to happily high-five her. Later, they celebrate together on the ship along with Mikan and Hiyoko after the battle has ended. Kazuichi Soda Mahiru sees Kazuichi as being very unreliable. She seems extremely disappointed that he tried to run away in Chapter 1, and forcibly drags him back. In one of her Free Time Events, she was upset knowing that Kazuichi never washes his jumpsuit. She states in his official relationship chart, that she wonders if he has any tact. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Mahiru often scolded the Ultimate Yakuza when he would mouth off to his classmates, resulting in arguments between the two that had to be broken up by the others, usually Nagito or Hajime. Later on, during Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko was invited by Mahiru to go to the Beach House on the second island to discuss the current motive. But they got into another argument, this time, the argument was stopped by Peko who killed Mahiru in the same fashion as Sato. Hajime Hinata While it was never showed in the main storyline, but in her Free Time Events, it's implied that Mahiru has romantic feelings towards Hajime. When Mahiru took a candid photograph of him, Mahiru didn't want to delete it even though Hajime told her to delete it. After revealing that she likes the candid of him, Mahiru blushed and ran away, saying that she needs to go somewhere. In her last Free Time Events, Mahiru asked Hajime to take picture of her so she can see how Hajime saw her. She said that she liked Hajime's shot as much as her mother pictures she did. Mahiru also added that she would give him her old camera. In her Island Mode ending, in thanks for Hajime helping her find joy in her photography again, she will give him her old camera saying if he's going to be by her side then he'll need at least one camera too. Mahiru was highly implied about to confess her feelings to Hajime before she decided to stay silent, watching the ocean with both Hajime and Mahiru being silent. In the end, Hajime vowed to protect and escape together with Mahiru. Casey Jones Mahiru doesn't like his arrogant and flirtatious side. But she does admire his fighting skills and takes pictures of him fighting or practicing hockey. Marinette/Ladybug Mahiru is always chasing after Ladybug and takes pictures of her in action. The reason is she wants to know the true identity of Ladybug. Leonardo "Leo" Hamato Mahiru takes pictures of Leo to add to her collection of photos. When she met him, Mahiru is amazed and immediately takes pictures of him and his brothers. Master Splinter Mahiru tends to get close to Splinter and tries to take pictures. But he somehow was able to get a photo. She respects Splinter nonetheless. Katsuragi Katsu always ask Mahiru to take some sexy pictures of the other girls for herself but she declines it every time. Nami Nami and Mahiru are considered friends. She tends to steal her camera so she won't be taking pictures of her stealing valuables. Quotes "Casey, can you please stop flirting with me? I don't appreciate it a lot." - Mahiru being annoyed by Casey's flirtatiousness "(sighs) April, is Casey always this reckless? Like how do you put up with someone like him?" - Mahiru asking April about Casey "You need to stop stealing things. You know well that stealing is wrong and you could get into serious trouble." - Mahiru lecturing Nami about stealing "Awesome! I never seen talking turtles before! May I have the honor of taking your pictures for my photo album?" - Mahiru's reaction when meeting the Turtles for the first time "Wait! Hold still. That's a perfect pose. (takes a picture) Perfect shot!" - Mahiru telling someone to stay still as she takes a picture of them. "I would never take such dirty pictures for your desires!" - Mahiru disagreeing with Katsuragi's request "Aw~! That looks too adorable to not take a picture of!" - Mahiru taking a picture of April and Donnie together "What is that thing?! It's huge!" - Mahiru's reaction when seeing a monster "The Shredder? I never heard of a person like that before. I need a picture to see what he looks like." - Mahiru after hearing about the Shredder "Hm... Ladybug, I'm gonna find out about your true identity no matter what." - Mahiru talking to herself about Ladybug Mahiru_Koizumi_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png Mahirudr3_transparent.png Class 77-B acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Red Heads Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Photographers Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Nicest Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters